Electrical outlets are a necessity; however, they pose a threat to the safety of children as an uncovered electrical outlet may cause grave injury should a child stick a finger or object into the outlet. Because of this ever looming danger, many safety devices have been created to limit children's access to the outlet openings. The aforementioned devices include a variety of concealment covers for the outlet, including plugs, slidable blocking plates, screw on box structures, and foldable cover plates; however, these safety devices do not take into account the moving parts exposed on the outlet cover when the safety device is not in use. In fact the very mechanisms that are supposed to be protecting children may actually pose a safety issue as multiple panels, plates, plugs, and boxes are left dangling, hanging, or exposed in the vicinity of the outlet thus creating a hazard in and of themselves. Furthermore, the exposed moving parts may detract from the surrounds and be unpleasing to the eye. Accordingly, there is a need for a safety guard apparatus for protecting an electrical outlet that has one or more slidable cover plates that are retractable into the wall to which the electrical outlet is mounted in order to conceal the cover plate when the electrical outlet is being used.